plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Electric Plants/Archive 2
Links Here, this are the links of the apk file (8.4 MB) If you install it and then run the apk with an internet connection, it will automatically download the data (obb file which is 465 MB). 4 Shared: http://www.4shared.com/mobile/nC5cSy9-ce/wwwapksorg-comeagamepvz2_row.html Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8o_nmBRZM8dVklnMjJmeUhMVFk/view?usp=sharing Step 1: Download it from either GD or 4S and transfer the apk file to your device Step 2: If you haven't uninstalled your old version, try to install this one over the old one without uninstalling it. If you have uninstalled the old one, then just install the new one fresh. Step 3: Run the apk with an internet connection (3G or 4G or Wi-FI) Step 4: The game will automatically start downloading the obb (data) files Step 5: After the game has finished downloading the data, wait for it to open Step 6: Unlock BWB with your Dark Ages world key TheGollddMAN (talk) 11:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Getting Unused Costumes Well, first of all you have to search "TypeOrder" like that until you see the plants in order. Now you want to replace a plant you want that has the exact same letters like "Chili Bean and Torchwood". Replace "chilibean" with "torchwood" and you get the unused costumes for both. Remember: Only switch plants with the exact same letters. If you switch plants that has more letters remember to nullify the remaining letters. Before you do this, remember to backup your OBB and pp.dat.--CitronOrange (talk) 18:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Please stop adding the terribly cropped Bowling Bulb pic, I told you so many times. The rules say no editted pictures and that pic is clearly editted. Get a HD version from PopCap's facebook. Echoson (talk) 02:08, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Sorry but I never try that. Johnnytuan (talk) 19:18, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I can't tell. It's a secret. Johnnytuan (talk) 16:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Avatar hoi.Nothing special.I just ask if we should be franddsss.franddss???JohnODBG54 (talk) 19:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry for that.I am super lazy today.) Reply to your message The HD costumes of some of the plants that I uploaded today were from a chinese website. Here's the link, if you want to browse. http://news.4399.com/zwdzjs2/. Others I get from Plants vs. Zombie's official Facebook and Twitter, or other PopCap sources. Gargantuar333 (talk) 00:51, March 16, 2015 (UTC) You make speedy edits. :p lol I can't do that, sometimes I can.--A Graalian (talk) 22:48, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! :D--A Graalian (talk) 22:53, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Right, hi by the way, TCLP told me that you can give people coloured text. If this is so, please could I have red. Thank you. -Doctor Toasty (talk) 11:02, April 4, 2015 (UTC) =Re:Congrats Thank you! :D--A Graalian (talk) 20:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message I can't put Dandelion on those lawn And about the lawn, I need to know which version that lawn appeared. Johnnytuan (talk) 13:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ' ' ' ' Truly a fan of Blover and Hurrikale! 08:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) What HD photos? I'm sorry but...what HD photos? I just might not remember them anyways thanks for congratulating me :D Lily8763cp (talk) 21:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Suprise Attacks The Suprise Attacks page is asking for the real name, they are actually called "ambushes". -Doctor Log (talk) HD Images A Report